What Happened in the balloon
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Ever think about what happened during the night the Girls saved the boys from being eaten by alligators? Note this is from The Chipmunk Adventure movie. This is what i think should've happened. WARNING: NO FLAMES. JUST CUTE FLUFF.This is my 1st Aatc Fic!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except my idea for this story. Please enjoy my weirdness!**_

**Me: HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO READERS!!!!! Yup, it's me again! Krazykookiegirl! But this time, It's ALL ABOUT chipmunks and chipettes. Please try to enjoy. I got bored at 1 a.m. so I started to write. It's based off of the Chipmunk Adventure movie. You know, right after the boys are saved by the Chipettes. Enough of my babbling! ONWARD! WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS NO TRUE ROMANCE BUT JUST CUTE FLUFFINESS. THEY ARE THE ORIGINAL PAIRINGS AS WELL, SO FOR YOU MIXED PAIRINGS PEOPLE…I'M SORRY. I'M ALSO SORRY TO THE RMOANCE LOVERS THERE WILL BE NO REAL KISSING. THE MOST ROMANTIC THIS STORY WILL GET IS A DREAM THAT SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE. ONWARD!!!!!!!!**

_What happened in the balloon before they got home?_

Jeanette held on with all her might as she and her sisters pulled the boys in. At last, she felt a hand instead of rope and saw Alvin.

"Thanks so much! I don't know what we would've done without you girls." Alvin said. Jeanette grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He tripped over the rope and landed on top of Brittany. Eleanor giggled and helped pull in Theodore. She slipped backward and they fell on top of each other and started laughing. Jeanette finally pulled in Simon, but due to her clumsiness, she tripped, fell backwards, and dragged Simon down with her. There was a short moment of silence when…they all started laughing their butts off.

Simon was one of the first to even try to calm down, so he got up and helped Jeanette. He then walked over to Theodore and grabbed his hands so he could drag him up too. But Theodore was laughing way too hard for Simon to do anything. Instead, he walked over to Alvin and helped him up before sitting down next to Jeanette and holding his sides from laughing so hard.

At last, they all calmed down. Alvin helped Brittany up and Theodore helped Eleanor up. "You girls really did come just in time." Theodore said. Simon and Alvin looked at each other and nodded. The Chipettes looked at each other with smiles on their faces, that is, until Brittany got a closer look as to what they were wearing. As soon as she got a good look at the boys, she blurted out, "What on earth are you guys wearing?" Alvin looked at the girls' appearances and said, "Well what are you wearing?"

"Story time!" Theodore yelled. Everyone looked at Theodore and started laughing again. Thankfully, it didn't take as long for them to calm down. "Well, what ever happened to you guys, I'm sure was nothing compared to how interesting OUR little adventure was." Brittany said leaning back on the box and looking at her nails. Alvin glared at her.

"How much you wanna bet our _little adventure_ was more interesting than yours?" Alvin said. Theodore looked at Eleanor and Simon looked at Jeanette.

"I smell an argument in the air…" Simon whispered to Jeanette. She giggled and continued to watch the argument-in-progress.

"I think ours is a little bit more exciting than being tied to a stake." Brittany said. The others all went, "ooooooooo….."

"That's a challenge right there." Eleanor whispered to Theodore. He nodded with a smile and continued watching. Alvin and Brittany were face-to-face with red faces. Before it turned into a mad scramble, Jeanette stood up and pushed her way between them. She held her hands to their foreheads and forced them apart.

"Let's hear it then!" Alvin yelled.

"Oh no, you said your story was supposed to be WAY more interesting then ours!" Brittany yelled. Jeanette was starting to have a hard time keeping them apart and could feel the heat from their heads through her fingers.

"WAIT!!!" Jeanette yelled over their bickering. Alvin and Brittany looked up at Jeanette. "Why don't we just flip a coin?" Jeanette said softly. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. Jeanette turned around and dug a coin out of the trunk. "Okay, call it." She said, tossing it into the air.

"HEADS!" Alvin yelled.

"TAILS!" Brittany screamed.

"Heads." Jeanette said looking at the coin. Alvin made a face at Brittany and she stuck her tongue out at him. The boys sat on one box and the girls took seats opposite them as they started their story.

"Let's begin." Alvin said with a slightly menacing smile. "Well, we were in the jungle camping out. When we woke up the next morning, Theodore was gone!" Alvin started. Eleanor and Jeanette gasped, but Brittany merely rolled her eyes. Alvin glared at her and continued. "We started searching for him when we had come upon a village. A village full of warriors!" Alvin cried raising his arms as to scare them. Eleanor gasped and fell back onto the box, Jeanette just gasped, and Brittany just sat there with a bored expression. They stood there in those positions for a few moments before continuing.

"Anyway," Simon interjected, pushing Alvin out of his scaring stance." We came face-to-face with these, um, warriors. Alvin tried pleasing them so they wouldn't kill us and instead, we had everything we had taken with us stolen from us and striped down to his hat and my glasses." Jeanette had a slightly sick look on her face, while Brittany actually looked shocked for the first time. "And that's how we ended up in these, um, rags." Simon concluded. He sat back down and Alvin made a face at him. Simon just rolled his eyes as Theodore got up.

"I was kidnapped and made into something of their leader!" Theodore said throwing his arms in the air. He twirled around." That's how I got into these fancy clothes! After all that had happened, we were, um, tied to stakes and sentenced to be fed to alligators." He finished sheepishly.

"And that's where you come in!" Alvin said pushing Theodore out of the way and standing up. Alvin sat back down crossing his arms. "We even had to sing for them to slow down the process. Yeah, we had to sing 'Wully Bully'." Alvin said smugly. "Top that."

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and sighed. "We were kidnapped as well." Brittany started. "We were attacked from below. We were flying over Egypt when these men started shooting things at us!" Brittany exclaimed. Jeanette piped up a little.

"They were shooting grappling hooks at us." Jeanette said quietly. Brittany nodded and waved a hand at her.

"Anywho, we crashed into some trees and they brought us to some pint-sized prince!" Brittany said. She got a slightly smug look on her face as she continued. "As soon as he saw me, he immediately wanted me to become one of his, um,_ wives._" She said with a shudder. The boys let out a gasp.

"He probably wasn't even eight!" Eleanor included. "We did our best to try and make him change his mind, but he said that we should be taken away to become prepared for the proposal ceremony the next day!" Eleanor stopped and shuddered.

"We were sent to a different room and were dressed in these, um, garments," Jeanette said. "when one of Prince Puny's servants came in with an adorable penguin chick!" Jeanette sighed at the thought of the poor, home-sick baby chick. "As soon as they left us alone, we started to make our escape. But, we obviously needed our dolls first, so we went looking for them."

"And, let me guess, you found them." Alvin said with his arms crossed.

"Well, of course!" Brittany said. "Eleanor said she needed to go get something, so we searched without her and found our dolls in a room filled with snakes!" Brittany exclaimed.

"King Cobras, to be precise." Jeanette inquired."And then Brittany thought of the brilliant idea of _charming them_." Jeanette said while glaring slightly at Brittany.

"That's right. We sang 'Getting Lucky'." Brittany said not hearing the sarcasm in Jeanette's voice.

"What's 'Getting Lucky'?" Alvin asked, looking confused. The girls looked at each other. "Sing it and maybe we will remember what it is." Alvin suggested.

"That is, if we've even ever heard of the song." Simon said. The girls looked at each other.

"Okay." Eleanor said.

"If you say so." Jeanette said.

"Girls, let's show them what we mean by 'charming' the snakes." Brittany said.

And Jeanette began to sing.

_Honey, you're a sweet thing._ (nudges Brittany)

Brittany and Jeanette

_And you look so fine. _(Boys look at each other)

_A-all I ever wanted_

_Is to make you mine._

_Give me_

_A clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you._

_Boy, I really love you _(the boys eyes turned slightly into slits)

_With meh heart and soul_

_Honey, won't you take me_

_Where I want ta go._

_Give me_

_A clue_

_Tell me what I need ta do,_

_To get lucky with you_

_Getting lucky mmmmm getting lucky_

_That's what its' really ALL abo-out_

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky_

_It's somethin' I can't do withou-hout!  
_

_Honey, I've been waiting._

_Waitin' patiently_

_Let me unlock your heart boy_

_I think I got the key._

_Give me_

_A clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_(x5)_

"And THAT is what we mean by 'charming the snakes'." Brittany said after they finished singing.

The boys looked like they were in a state of shock. Jeanette walked up to Simon and snapped her fingers in his face. He immediately snapped back to reality, as did his brothers.

"I can't believe you sang that! For a bunch of snakes!" Alvin said.

"Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind!" Brittany said defensively. She took hold of Jeanette's shoulders and steered her back to the box they were sitting on. Eleanor got up and continued.

"After we escaped, we returned that sweet little penguin baby to the South Pole!" She said. Theodore gasped.

"You mean you went off track just to return a baby penguin?" He said. Eleanor looked hurt.

"The baby looked sick. And not just like an illness kind of sick, but homesick too." Eleanor said. Theodore looked shocked.

"Yeah, and after we returned the baby penguin and started to take off, these two goons attacked us and tried to take our dolls." Brittany said. The Chipmunks gasped. Again. "Yup, and one of them ripped one of the Chipette dolls open. That's when the little penguin community started helping us and throwing snowballs at them."

"It was after that we discovered the diamonds in our dolls and the cash in the Chipmunk dolls." Jeanette said.

"So, shocking enough? Was our _little adventure_ just the slightest bit more interesting or what?" Brittany asked Alvin. Alvin looked taken aback.

"Uh-"Alvin said and dragged his brother's into their little voting session. The girls watched them. Brittany had a slightly smug look on her face. "Okay, we have to admit, your story was a lot more interesting than ours." Alvin said. The girls gasped. "What?"

"Alvin making a confession? To us of all people?" Brittany exclaimed. Eleanor fell to the ground.

"Is this a dream?" she asked holding her head. Alvin looked a little confused and gave up as he shrugged his shoulders toward his brothers.

"Well, I guess we've all had enough storytelling for one night." Jeanette said. She got up and walked towards a box that contained the girls' clothing and opened the lid.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" Brittany demanded. Jeanette looked up and pulled out a thick sweater of hers.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep, right? Look at the Simon and Alvin, Brittany, and have a heart. We are up hundreds of feet from the ground at night. In case you didn't notice, they could freeze in less than ten minutes if we don't give them something to wear." Jeanette said trying to reason with Brittany. Brittany looked at Simon and Alvin and nodded.

"Fine, only as long as it isn't any of my more expensive sweaters." Brittany said. Jeanette smiled at her and grabbed a few more sweaters (mainly just her own and Brittany's. In case you didn't know, Theodore is pretty well covered with his 'Prince of Plenty' getup.)

Janette grabbed the sweaters and walked over to the boys to set them down. She grabbed two of Brittany's and handed them to Alvin.

"Thanks, Jeanette. You too Brittany." Alvin said gratefully as he put on the sweaters. Eleanor fell back down on the ground and was being slowly revived again by Theodore. The others were just shocked.

"Um, your welcome, Alvin." Brittany said. Jeanette moved silently over to Simon and handed him two of her own sweaters. "Thanks Jeanette. Really." Simon said. Jeanette smiled and blushed slightly. "No problem, Simon." Jeanette said. Finally, Jeanette and Brittany brought out some more clothes, stacked all the boxes to one side, and spread out the clothes on the remaining space.

_BANG!_ The Chipmunks and Chipettes all jumped in shock of the loud noise. They scrambled up and went to one side of the basket and looked around. The air was filled with smoke. They all started coughing and looking around wildly and heard a noise. _Wooosh! _They all gasped in fear and stumbled backwards landing on each other. Eleanor held onto Theodore in fear and Brittany and Alvin were holding each other. When they looked at each other however, they saw what they never intended to do and immediately broke apart. Simon was holding Jeanette's shoulders and she held onto his sweater. Alvin ran over to the side and looked down. He looked way up beyond the balloon and smiled. He then started laughing.

"Alvin, why are you laughing?" Brittany said, arms crossed. He continued laughing and fell to the ground. Simon let go of Jeanette and walked over to the edge as another _woosh_ing noise flew past them and soon went _bang_! He looked over the edge and saw thousands of lights. The lights of Japan's Disneyland. He rolled his eyes and walked back over the others.

"Don't worry too much guys, they're just fireworks!" Simon yelled over the deafening noise. Jeanette gasped and ran towards one of the chains. "What are you doing Jeanette?" Simon yelled. She grabbed a chain and fire started in the balloon, taking them higher.

"Don't you see? We're way too low; our altitude is dropping! One of those fireworks could hit our balloon and we could fall straight into the ocean!" Jeanette yelled. The others suddenly had looks of terror and they started helping Jeanette pull the chain. Once they were in a safe zone, they went to the side of the basket and watched the fireworks.

Brittany was the first to fall asleep. She had laid her head down on the edge of the basket and sat on one of the boxes. Eventually, she slipped into a deep sleep on fell on Alvin, who was sitting next to her resting his chin on the basket. He was shocked to see her asleep on him and decided to put her on the many clothes laid out on the floor of the basket. He wrapped his arms around the bottoms of her legs and her shoulders and picked her up. Careful not to wake her, he set her down gently on the clothes and went back to watching the end of the fireworks.

Once the fireworks were over, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette looked over at Theodore and Eleanor and found them fast asleep right next to each other. Her sister and his brothers all smiled softly and walked over to the mess of clothes where Brittany was sleeping. Alvin lay down in between Brittany and Simon and Jeanette lay down next to Simon. She didn't want to wake up next to a cranky Brittany the next morning. The three of them looked up at the balloon and started talking quietly so as to not wake the other three.

"Those were amazing fireworks!" Alvin said. Jeanette nodded in agreement and Simon said, "Well, we are over Japan right now. They were the original creators of fireworks." (I have no idea if it was them or the Chinese…or if it was either of them) Simon turned his head and looked at the silent Jeanette. Her eyes were starting to droop a little. Suddenly she sat up.

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep. Goodnight boys." She said taking off her glasses and lying down on her side, back to the boys. They looked at each other and shrugged. Simon took off his glasses and fell back onto the many clothes with his eyes closed. Alvin did the same, his back to Simon. Simon heard someone turn over (He was sure it was Brittany) and opened his eyes.

Simon wasn't too tired yet. He looked around and sat up. He didn't want to go to sleep yet, so he got up and sat down on one of the trunks. He looked around again and saw that one of the trunks was open slightly. He looked at the others and saw them all asleep. (Except Jeanette. He couldn't tell with her lying on her side like that). Simon got up and tiptoed over to the opened trunk and peered inside. He saw that one of the girls had packed musical instruments in it. There was a couple of guitars and a set of drums. (Incredible how they could fit all that in one trunk. Aren't most instruments kinda big?). Simon reached for the guitar and pulled it out. He looked around and saw everyone still. He leaned up against the trunk and put the strap around his head and shoulder. He looked out to the stars and started strumming a few notes. He closed his eyes and continued playing the song.

"Simon?"

Simon snapped his eyes open and stopped playing immediately. He saw Jeanette looking at him with slightly confused eyes. "Oh uh, h-hi Jeanette." Simon said. He felt ashamed of going through the girls' things without asking. He looked down at the guitar, but before he could say anything Jeanette started talking.

"What song was that?" She asked leaning up against the box next to him. He looked at her and tried to hide how shocked he was.

"Um, it was this song I watched on a movie. I believe it's called 'This Is Me'." Simon said looking down at the guitar. Jeanette smiled.

"I've seen that movie! I watched it with Brittany because she said there was a lot of music in it."Jeanette said grinning. Simon smiled. That was the exact same way Alvin had gotten him to watch the movie. "Start playing it again. I want to see if I can remember how it goes." Jeanette said closing her eyes. Simon started playing the notes and watched Jeanette start singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say. _

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time _

_To let you know_

_Let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be and now_

_I'm gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me…_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems _

_Like it's to far away_

_I have to believe, in myself_

_It's the only way…_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be and now_

_I'm gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me…_

Jeanette ends softly and Simon begins

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

Both start to sing and look at each other

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_(Jeanette) This is real this is me_

_(Both)I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be and now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me _

_now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is meeeeeeee……_

_(Simon) You're the missing piece I need, _

_The song inside of me_

_(Jeanette) This is meeee…yeah_

_(Simon)You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_(Both) Now I found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is meee…._

Both stopped singing in perfect harmony and kept looking at each other.

"Wow." A voice said. They both jumped and turned to look at who talked. It was Eleanor. Jeanette and Simon didn't notice that their siblings slowly get up and watch them sing to each other. Both Alvin and Brittany had their arms crossed and had smiles on their faces. Theodore and Eleanor were both looking ecstatic. Nobody had ever heard Simon and Jeanette sing together, especially like that.

"Guys that was amazing!" Theodore said throwing his arms up. Jeanette and Simon looked at each other and smiled. They never had done this before and had soaring feelings in their stomachs. Brittany and Alvin went from calm and cool to wide smiles and jittery bodies in record time. Both ran to their sibling and gave them giant hugs. Both Simon and Jeanette were shocked to find their siblings, usually showing no emotion beyond anger and excitement (and bragginess if you count that as an emotion), were showing their siblings happiness and excitement at _them_ in particular. They never did that.

"Um, thanks guys." Simon said slowly pushing Alvin off of himself. Alvin and Brittany stepped back and let their siblings breathe. Simon put the guitar back in the trunk and shut the lid. Jeanette's smile faded a little and she walked over to the side of the basket. She folded her arms, sighed, and put her head on top of her arms that rested on the edge of the basket. Everyone watched her for a moment until Brittany walked over to her.

"Is there something wrong Jeanette?" Brittany said comfortingly. Jeanette looked at her and smiled. She shook her head

"No, nothing wrong. But look at the sky. It's so beautiful tonight. No city lights around and you can see _everything_." Jeanette said sweeping her arm out to show the midnight sky to her sister. Simon walked over to them and stared out into the sky along with them.

"She's right. Look, there's the Milky Way!" Simon said pointing out into the distance. The others ran up to the edge and stared out. They all yelped in shock. None of them had seen the Milky Way before. It was really a sight to see. Jeanette finally took her eyes away from the magnificent view and looked down. Though it was too dark to see, she could tell that they were over the ocean that moment. Jeanette became dizzy from not being able to see the ocean from that high up and walked back to the spread-out clothes to sit down. Simon looked back down at her and saw her holding her head and stomach. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" He said softly. He looked at her and she nodded slightly.

"Maybe I just need some sleep." Jeanette said quietly. Simon nodded and helped her lie down gently. The others saw them and decided they needed sleep too. They went back to their original spots and lay down. Simon watched Jeanette as she slowly turned pale green. He sat her up and walked over to a crate that held food and water bottles. He picked up a water bottle and headed back for Jeanette as he opened it. He sat down next to her and handed her the bottle.

"Here. Now breathe steady and drink slowly in little sips." Simon ordered. She nodded and took a slow breath through her nose before she took a small sip of water. Simon watched her as she tried to take even breaths. She suddenly turned very green and ran over to the side of the basket before throwing up over the side. Simon rushed over to her and put his hand on her back as she kept puking. He looked behind his shoulder and saw everyone asleep. _My, that was fast, _Simon thought to himself. Jeanette continued puking and he started rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Eventually, she started to just gag and spit a little and Simon ran around looking for a thing of tissues. (Note that they are still in their clothes from their little adventures. So, Simon can't pull one out of his pocket like he normally would've.)

Simon finally found a box of tissues and gave one to Jeanette. She thanked him quietly and wiped her mouth. She then took a sip of water and started to rinse her mouth out. Simon turned around and looked at the others. Theodore was snoring softly and Eleanor was cuddled up next to him. Alvin and Brittany were facing each other and Alvin's mouth was hanging open as he slept. Simon turned back to Jeanette and held her on her back with one hand and her face with the other. She still looked pale and she looked very tired.

"You need rest. Come on." Simon said firmly. He led her slowly back to the little clothing-made bed and slowly sat her down. She held her mouth closed the entire time. Eventually, the color came back to her face and she started breathing normally again. She took a small sip of water and smiled. Simon watched her the whole time. He started thinking while he watched the color come back to her naturally rosy cheeks. _Why am I feeling this way? Why is just sitting next to her making me get these weird feelings? All I did was sing with her. She has such a beautiful voice…_

"Thank you so much Simon. You are such a great friend" Jeanette said at last. Simon felt as if he was stabbed in the heart and it shattered into a million little pieces and was surprised at himself for such a reaction. She gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. Just being there like that felt so good, so _right_. He didn't want to stop.

_Gosh. This feels…great. I love this. Just sitting here with him,_ Jeanette thought as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. _Wait, this is a little weird. We're best friends. Not lovers, _Jeanette thought. She felt a little sad about that and started to pull away from the confusing embrace. Simon let go and looked in the other direction. Jeanette could've sworn she something glisten in his eye.

"Well, you should rest Jeanette." Simon said still keeping his face out of her sight. He took off his glasses and set them on the floor next to him as he sneakily wept his slightly teary eye. He turned around and saw Jeanette looking at him even though he was half-blind without his glasses on. He could still see her eyes perfectly fine and decided to look at them instead of trying to look at anything else.

"Are you okay Simon?" Jeanette asked when she saw his face. Even though he had his glasses off, he still stared straight into her eyes. He blinked and seemed to come out of some kind of trance.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Simon said. "Well, goodnight Jeanette." Jeanette stared at him as he lay down on his side.

"Thank you Simon. Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me tonight." Jeanette said. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You-you're welcome Jeanette." Simon said. She smiled at him and lay herself down slowly.

Simon fell asleep eventually and as he did so, he dreamed. He dreamed that he and Jeanette were walking through the neighborhood park holding hands. Jeanette was talking, but since it was a dream, Simon couldn't hear what she was saying. He concentrated with all his might to focus on what she was saying, but it wasn't until the end of the dream that he finally heard anything she said.

…_and so Simon, all I really wanted to say was, well, um… _

_What is it Jeanette?_

_I love you._

…_I love you too._

And right as Simon was leaning in to kiss her, something happened. Theodore and Alvin ran up to them and he heard Alvin yell, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Simon jerked awake and saw Alvin lying on his stomach staring at Simon.

"What was that for?" Simon said. He let his head back down and put his arm over his eyes. _What a great dream,_ Simon thought. Alvin laughed almost as if he read his mind. Simon looked at him as he sat up and put his glasses on. Alvin sat up and looked at him still giggling a little and whispered in Simon's ear.

"I watched you for about ten minutes before I woke you. You were mumbling something. Something like 'I can't hear you' or 'I love you' or something like that. It was weird. You wouldn't stop either. You just kept saying 'I can't hear you' I think. So I started saying 'Wake up Sleeping Beauty' over and over. You kept saying 'I can't hear you' so I kept saying it louder and louder. I finally woke you up!" Alvin said. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" Alvin said looking at him quizzically. "Were dreaming about performing on stage or something, wanting girls to shout your name?" Alvin said teasingly, Simon held his head and shook it slowly. "Well, then what?"

Simon didn't answer and instead looked around. It was very bright out and he was shocked that he didn't wake up earlier. It looked near ten thirty or so by the look of the sun. Simon got up and looked around. Everyone else was awake. From the looks of it, Theodore and Eleanor just woke up as well. He noticed that Alvin had taken off the sweaters and he took his off as well. Simon got up and walked over to Jeanette who was talking to Brittany about something. She looked very uncomfortable talking to Brittany.

"Hey Jeanette. How are you feeling?" Simon asked her. Brittany looked at him with a confused look but Jeanette smiled at him.

"I'm feeling great, thanks to you Simon." Jeanette said. Simon felt his heart and stomach do summersaults when she said this. Brittany looked back and forth between him and Jeanette. She looked at Jeanette and looked a little shocked with her look of confusion.

"What exactly happened between you two last night?" Brittany said seriously. Jeanette and Simon looked at each other and laughed. They both knew what she was thinking and Brittany's cheeks turned bright red.

"Don't worry too much Brittany." Simon said at last.

"Yeah, nothing too bad." Jeanette said wiping a tear from her eye. "I threw up last night Brittany. Simon was the only one awake and he helped me a lot. He got me water and made me feel better." Brittany looked shocked at her sister. Jeanette saw the look on her face and said," Don't worry! Simon took good care of me!" She said reassuringly. Brittany looked at her sister for a few seconds more and shrugged.

"Are we home yet?" Theodore said randomly. Everyone looked at him for a few moments. Theodore looked around and said, "What?" Alvin and Brittany burst out laughing. Jeanette and Simon stared at him with understanding smiles. Eleanor took him over to the corner.

"Um, Theodore, I think we'll be home soon enough." Eleanor said comfortingly. Theodore looked over the edge of the basket and saw nothing but ocean.

"Oooooohhhhhhh…." Theodore said as he realized his mistake. He made a sheepish smile as Simon smiled at him and winked. Alvin and Brittany were holding each other up as they laughed hard. Theodore began to grow red in the face. Eleanor grew angry at her sister and his brother.

"Stop that! Stop laughing at him!" Eleanor said defensively. Alvin looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Ew, standing up for Theodore are we? Does Eleanor really have a crush on Theo?" Alvin said cracking up again. Brittany was trying her best to stop, but with a remark like that, she started laughing her butt of again. Both fell on top of each other and were laughing harder then ever. Simon rolled his eyes and got up and Jeanette followed him.

"Seriously you two. Stop laughing at him. He didn't know and he just woke up too. "Simon said defensively.

"Yeah guys. This is starting to be just mean. Look at Theo!" Jeanette said. Alvin and Brittany were laughing a lot less now and they were just starting to calm down as they looked up at Theodore. He was red in the face and was in Eleanor's shocked arms crying silently. They both stopped instantly. Alvin got up and sighed.

"Aw, c'mon Theo. You know Brit and I were just shocked at your question." Alvin said with a small hint of laughter on his face. Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor gave both Alvin and Brittany dirty looks and turned to comfort Theodore. Alvin and Brittany looked uneasily at each other. They both sighed.

"I'm truly sorry Theodore." Brittany said putting a hand on Theodore's back. He looked up from Eleanor's tear-stained Egyptian princess getup.

"Really?" Theodore said quietly. Brittany nodded with a small smile. He smiled at her and everyone else looked at Alvin. Alvin looked at the floor and kicked the air. He looked up and saw everyone but Theodore glaring at him.

"All right, all right, stop giving me the evil eye." Alvin said. "I'm really sorry too Theo. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Alvin looked at Eleanor who was still giving him a slightly dirty look. "And I'm sorry I made fun of you Eleanor."Alvin said looking ashamed of himself. Everyone smiled at him.

"Group hug!" Eleanor said, and everyone started hugging each other and squishing Alvin who was in the middle.

"Can't breathe!" Alvin choked. Everyone laughed and let him take a breath. The group hug broke and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Simon and Jeanette sat down and started talking and Theodore and Eleanor went back to talking on top of a trunk. Alvin was going to join Theodore and Eleanor when Brittany pulled his shirt collar, holding him back.

"Ouch, what?" Alvin said holding his neck and glaring at Brittany.

"We need to talk. It's about Simon and Jeanette." Brittany said with a face filled with seriousness. Alvin looked over at Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette was talking to Simon about something and Simon had a weird look in his eyes.

"I think you're right Brit." Alvin said quietly. Brittany looked shocked when he said that. He actually said she was right. She looked at Alvin as he looked at his brother. _ Wow, he's kinda cute, _Brittany thought. She felt disgusted with herself after she realized what she just thought and Alvin looked back at her. "Well, there is definitely something going on between them." Alvin said. Brittany nodded. "There's something about the way Simon is looking at Jeanette…" Alvin said and was unsure what it was.

Brittany looked at Simon and shook her head in disbelief. Alvin didn't know what that look was.

"Gosh Alvin. Your brother is in love with my sister!" she said quietly. Alvin looked at her, shocked. He looked back at Simon and nodded.

"Right again." He said quietly. Brittany looked at him in disbelief. He just said she was right. Again. Was this really Alvin? Or just some very strange dream? Brittany looked at Alvin and he looked at her.

"And if I didn't know any better, I would say your sister is getting the hots for my brother!" Alvin said quietly. Brittany looked at her sister and saw her blushing slightly. Only Brittany and Eleanor can tell if Jeanette is about to really blush. Her cheeks are so naturally rosy and they have been sisters for so long, that only they could tell. Brittany nodded at Alvin.

"I think you're right Alvin." She said. Alvin looked shocked at her. That was the first time she had ever said that in his face. He watched her look at her sister for a moment and thought, _wow. She looks kinds pretty in the whole Egyptian Princess outfit._ Alvin blinked and shook himself mentally, disgusted with what he just thought. They sat down in a corner and started talking about Simon and Jeanette.

Meanwhile, with Jeanette and Simon…

"Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Simon said. He was thinking about the strange dream he had about him and Jeanette. Jeanette looked at him for a moment and he looked into her eyes. _What a beautiful green color_, Simon thought.

"Well, now that I think about it, I did have a dream. What about you Simon?" Jeanette said. She looked him back in the eyes and he felt his face get a little hot. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't let Jeanette know about that dream. Not today.

"No I don't think so." Simon said looking away from Jeanette. He tried to cover up his shyness. "What did you dream about Jeanette?"

"Well, let me see… um…" Jeanette felt like she was going to blush. "I don't think I remember." She said looking away from Simon. The truth was she did remember her dream. Every last detail. She just didn't want Simon to know what her dream was.

_Last night as Jeanette fell asleep, she had this dream_

Jeanette and Simon were walking through the neighborhood park, holding hands and eating ice cream. Simon was talking to her and she did her best to listen, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hear him. It wasn't until the end of the dream that she heard anything.

…_and so, Jeanette, what I'm really trying to say is…well…_

_What is it Simon?_

_I love you._

…_I love you too._

And right as she leaned in to kiss him, Brittany and Eleanor ran up to them. Jeanette looked at Brittany as she yelled, "TIME TO GET UP!!!"

Jeanette loved the dream's end. Until Brittany and Eleanor came that is. She never wanted Simon to hear that dream. Not today, anyway.

Jeanette looked off to the side of Simon and saw Alvin and Brittany sitting in a corner talking.

"Oh, my. I hope whatever they're talking about doesn't end up in a fight." Jeanette said looking at the two in the corner. Simon looked behind his shoulder and saw Alvin and Brittany in the corner talking. Simon turned back to Jeanette and nodded. He watched as Theodore got up and looked over the edge of the basket.

"I see land, but it doesn't really look like the airport." Theodore said. Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette got up and followed him.

"I believe we are in the northern bit of California. If the wind picks up, then we could be in Los Angeles in about three more hours." Simon said. He wished he had something other than the little cloth around his waist. He needed to clean off his glasses.

_Three hours later_

"Simon, Stop! Ah! Stop!" Jeanette said between laughing. Jeanette and Simon were having a tickle fight. "Brittany, hide me!" Jeanette squealed as she ran behind her sister who was talking to Alvin at the moment. Brittany looked at her sister and started giggling. Simon was about to dodge Brittany and get to Jeanette when Theodore asked the same question he had asked twelve times earlier.

"Are we there yet?" Theodore said. Brittany and Alvin groaned.

"Theodore, if you ask one more-wait a minute. We're home!" Brittany said.

Suddenly, they all heard a great noise and turned around in shock. A plane was heading straight at them. They all ducked and ducked as the plane wing hit their basket and sent them spinning out of control.

And you all know what happens after that. If you don't, then go watch a movie on youtube. Search The Chipmunk Adventure part 1 and start watching. If you can't for some odd reason, then, well, go to a video store and rent it. Or buy it online. Idk. It would take too much to right out something that could be explained a lot quicker through pictures. So that ends my version of what I think happened in the balloon after the girls saved the boys that one night on their _little adventures._ You make what you want out of what I did with the characters. Yes, there was mostly SxJ but in case you didn't notice, I put in little bits of AxB and TxE. If you didn't catch it, well, read it again. Obviously, you might just have issues…


End file.
